Velvet Vic
Velvet Vic is the ghost of a famous jazz pianist. He is the main antagonist in the episode Record Deal. Psychical Apperance Velvet is a light purple skinned man with a round nose, a chin similar to Eustace, has has orange hair in the form a pompadour, and has orange, small eyebrows. He wears a blue suit with thin, white lines going vertically, a pair of black shoes, a light-yellow shirt and a pink tie. History Velvet Vic died some time before Courage was born. One of his fans was Eustace, who presumably heard Velvet Vic play when he was still alive. Velvet Vic's death had been an irregular one, as rather than go to an afterlife, his spirit was trapped in one of his vinyl records, which then was acquired by Shirley. One day when Shirley was cleaning her home she elected to dispose of the Velvet Vic record, which was then claimed by Eustace (who ironically had been listening to a Velvet Vic song on the radio in his truck; it had faded out just before he found the record.) Taking the cursed record home, he played it, which freed Velvet Vic's spirit. This delighted Eustace; however, after the song was over Velvet Vic said "Dragsville" and his soul was reabsorbed into the record. Velvet Vic's spirit reintegrated when Eustace played the song again, and he asked Muriel to play piano with him. While Muriel was playing, Vic stopped the record, which caused Muriel to be absorbed into it. Velvet Vic then broke the record, causing him to keep his corporeal form. Vic then leaves the Bagge farm as he wants to revive his music career and go on a concert tour. When Eustace asks how much money is made on the road, Vic replies "Sacks, Daddy-o," to which Eustace hires himself as Velvet Vic's manager. Courage then puts the record together but when he plays it she comes out distorted. Then Courage takes the record to Dr. Vindaloo who makes a copy of it using a machine, but Muriel comes out with two heads. Finally Courage takes it to Shirley who tells him that the only way to get her back is by playing the record at the same time as Vic does. She also tells him to "Go digital" since magic, ironically, would be of no help. Courage then scans the record on his computer and gets a CD-ROM version of it. Despite being out of vogue for decades, Velvet Vic manages to get a sellout crowd at a concert, which suggests he was a talented piano player. Courage goes to Vic's concert and plays the music at the same time as Vic which brings Muriel back and imprisons Vic. Then Shirley takes the CD and all the money Eustace got from working with Vic with her. Trivia *He resembles a few of the many characters from the Nickelodeon (later Disney) cartoon Doug, such as Buddy Dink and Skeeter Valentine. Appearances #''Record Deal'' Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Media Category:Apparitions Category:One time characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters voiced by John R. Dilworth Category:Villains